


The Force

by jynnerso (orphan_account)



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 13:43:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9742391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/jynnerso
Summary: Rey and Leia come together again.





	

Leia holds a memoriam for Han. It’s not much. They can’t afford anything grand nor do they have a lot of time, but Leia managed to get some personal mementos. The items sit amongst plants and flowers in front of the Falcon. Not everyone knew Han, but the surrounding group is large. It’s all in a mutual understanding of paying respects to a fellow rebel. Some of them hold a glass of Han’s favorite whiskey.

Rey feels like she doesn’t fit, let alone if she has any right. Rey only knew Han for what… a day? _Barely a day_. There is no way the loss can compare to what the General is feeling. But Rey’s stomach clenches. It flows through her and she counts herself lucky that she’s accustomed to this kind of pain. It seems she and the General have this in common.

It pushes Rey through the crowd up to the front and she takes a stand next to Leia.

Leia acknowledges her by reaching out and taking a hold of Rey’s hand in hers.

Rey can’t deny her woes anymore.

She wishes Han could be holding her other hand.


End file.
